Myopia
by superfurryfan
Summary: This story is fan made and has its own original characters, the story borrows a little bit from some genres but most of it is all original. The story takes place in a world called Myopia.
1. Chapter 1

This story is fan made and has its own original characters, the story borrows a little bit from some genres but most of it is all original. The story takes place in a world called Myopia, which is not such a good world but its not bad either so its in the middle. Anyway the world is run by people called Romans which are not the kind of people u want to be around, they are rude mean and strong, they are over the people of Myopia. But one hero will rise to the challenge and liberate Myopia form the Romans and free the people.

And we begin the story where the hero is tied down in a laboratory enjoy the story :)

Chapter 1

Escape

What where I am I what is this place, and why I am I tied down. _A man walks in the room_ "Welcome Yuki" How did he know my name I wondered. "How do u know my name" Then he said

"Oh I know a lot about u"I tried to break free but the straps were too tight. Then all of a sudden the window broke and a very sexy lady came through, and she freed me from my captivity then the man sent Romans after us so we ran, as fast as we could down a long hallway. _We keep running but there is a dead end_, when we came to the dead end I said "how are we gonna survive this" she then looked at me and held her sword up in the air, all of a sudden the sword started to glow, and right before Yuki's eyes a bright light blinded him and the next thing he knew he was in a village. While in the village the mysterious lady reviled her name which was Reikia.

So Reikia said "so yuki why don;t you explain how u got in that crazy laboratory, then yuki said alright I will tell you I was off on a mission from my master to investigate the Romans hideout and scout, out the place so we can attack. But all of a sudden _now in a flashback, _"hey you there intruder" said a Roman "stop right there" _now Yuki runs and tries to escape, _so yuki runs until he bumps into a Roman and then the Roman tried to punch him but he evaded nicely and counterattacked with a punch of his own, then another one comes up behind him but he doges again and kicks the other Roman, _now a bunch of Romans surround him and out of nowhere a beam shoots out of a laser and hits yuki_, "shit" said yuki as he fell down to the ground, and the next thing he knew he was in a laboratory._Now the flashback has ended, _and that is how i ended up in the labotory Reikia then said "well how about you join us in the fight aginst the Romans" Yuki then smiled and said "okay then

lets kick some Roman ass", all of a sudden all of a sudden the ground started to shake, "oh man this is bad Reikia what is going on" "i do not know but we need to look outside and see what is the

problem" _Yuki and Reikia looked outside and saw Romans attacking the village. "_Man they do not let up huh lets fight them" _Yuki started to charge toward the Romans but he felt something pulling him back_,

"Yuki hold up, we can not go charging in like that have you forgoten how strong Romans are they will crush us in a second" "so what do u suppose we do Reikia stand there and let the village get

destroyed?!" _All of a sudden something appeared behind them and they turned around to see it was the professor form the labotory, "_hehe you thought u could escape from me well think again"


	2. Chapter 2

Oh and I forgot ( )this means that the person is speaking in his mind

Chapter 2

The Key

_In the last chapter our hero Yuki was captured and held in a laboratory by a evil professor when all of a sudden a girl by the name of Reikia came and freed him, then he got transported to the village while in the village the Romans attacked and the professor showed up again. Now we begin the story ._

"Yuki I finally found you now come back to the laboratory or else" _Yuki then smirked_ "no way now that I am free I can beat you so get ready, hey Reikia you take care of the Romans." "Yuki what did I tell you they are to strong" _Just then a beam of light came form the sky and blew up all the Romans that were attacking the village, _the beam was so powerful that it blew everybody away and out of the sky came a strange looking man with a rugged beard_. "_Yo Yuki long time no see" "Master how did u find me or better yet, what took so long?" "Never mind that we have to go because you are in danger if the professor captures you again!" _While they were talking Reikia got up, and looked around to see that the Romans had been destroyed, and that Yuki and a man was talking. While the professor got up and started to get angry when he blew a whistle and a big robot came crashing down. _"Now Yuki come to me or my robot E-417 will destroy you!" "What do u want with me you crazy bastard?!" The mysterious man, then said "Yuki I must tell you something" "what is it Rizen?" "Well yuki my boy you are the key to the destruction of the world." _Just then yuki eyes open wide_ "What why me how I am I the key to the destruction of the world?" _Mean while Reika is fighting the giant robot, _just then the professor thought (well well he finally found out why I am after him but it was too soon the boss will not be happy about this). Meanwhile Reikia used her move **Burning Slash** on the E-417, and it did not affect the robot, so the robot grabbed her and shocked her with 200,000 volts, then threw her to the ground. _Yuki turned around to see Reikia on the ground, and he was filled with rage,_ he charged at the E-417 with all his might and used **50 kick death **which destroyed the whole body of the robot. _ The professor eyes open wide._"What how could he have that much power?!" _Rizen then ran to Yuki, "_Hey Yuki we need to go" "where do you think you are going? I still need him for the destruction of the world." _so the professor tries to take Yuki but Rizen threw a smoke ball, and by the time the Professor got to them they wer_e gone_ "_Damn got away but do not worry cause I have a guy on the inside who has me covered" _he laughs evily"_


End file.
